The Stablers
by notifigiveyouminefirst
Summary: What If Kathy never existed? What if Olivia and Elliot were married instead and Olivia wasn't a detective, but a teacher? Read to find out.
1. The Stablers

**Summary: What If Kathy never existed? What if Olivia and Elliot were married instead and Olivia wasn't a detective, but a teacher? Read to find out.**

**A/N: So, Hi! This is a new story I will try to update every other week or every week. All the kids are all portrayed by different people to fit the brown haired situation.**

**Maureen: Troian Bellisario playing around the age of 19**

**Kathleen: Demi Lovato playing around the age of 17**

**Lizzie: Abigail Breslin playing around the age of 13**

**Dickie: Cameron Dallas playing around the age of 13**

**Eli hasn't been born yet, or thought of. Elliot is still a detective and Olivia teaches 10****th**** grade.**

**Enjoy!**

She let out a huff as she hit the alarm with a smack. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and a head nuzzled between her neck and shoulder. He began to stir which meant that he would be waking up in the next minute or two. She tried to sit up without officially waking him up, but that didn't work.

"Why are you up so early?" He groaned.

"Well, it is the first day I have to be in. Summer vacation ended El." She answered getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Can't you just stay for a little while? Please?" he begged. She could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I can't El. I'm sorry." He heard the shower turn on in their bedroom and stood up.

If she had work today, which meant the kids had school, which also meant he had work. He walked down the hall to his son's door and opened it up.

"Dickie, it's time for school, wake up." He spoke turning on the light in his son's room and shaking his son, which he got a groan from the boy.

"How about I make you a deal? You let me stay home and I will do the dishes for a week, without allowance?" He begged, which caused his father to chuckle.

"How about you go to school, and do the dishes for a week without allowance?" He answered with a smirk.

"Fine, but if I have to do the dishes, I need some kind of pay." Dickie responded raising his hands In defense and standing up.

Elliot left with a chuckle and headed to his the room of his eldest who lived in the house. The oldest was in college which meant she didn't live in the house, he only saw her on weekends, and if he was lucky on Wednesdays for sports games. He knocked on her door to make sure she was decent and heard a faint come in. He walked through the door to find her curling her hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" He questioned.

"Well dad, it's the first day of school, you have to look ok." She answered which made him laugh.

"So Kathleen, any new school year resolutions?"

"Nope. Am I supposed to have one?"

"Sort of, you know your mom is teacher right? She can help you with your school work, Mos in college. You know she is always know shes's a phone call away."

"Yea, I know dad. So how's Uncle Brian?"

"He's doing well. Since my old partner left, he's becoming my new one."

"Really? That's amazing dad! I love Uncle Brian."

"I know. And hey Kathleen?"

"Mhm?" She mumbled.

"Be nice to your mom. She is stressed out because of her new job."

"Yea, I understand." She said getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek before he walked out.

He knew that his other daughter would be awake. She's usually the first one up. He looked down the hall and saw his son fixing his tie in the mirror in the hallway. His son caught his eye and smiled and walked downstairs. Elliot headed for his room.

Olivia stepped out of the shower and headed toward her room. In her room she saw her husband getting in his suit. She smiled. She loved when he wore ties. White especially, it brought out his eyes. She looked through her closet for something to wear.

She decided on a white blouse and a black skirt that went to her knee caps. She grabbed her white heels and tucked her blouse into her skirt. She put her hair in a bun and headed downstairs where her youngest girl was sitting.

"Hey mom." The slightly older twin by 5 minutes said.

"Hey sweetheart." She answered giving her a kiss on her head.

"Do you want coffee?" She asked sliding one down the counter to her.

"How'd you know?" Olivia said laughing.

"Mom, I know you." Elizabeth said laughing taking a sip of her banana and strawberry smoothie that she has drank every morning since 3rd grade.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Olivia asked reaching up into a cabinet.

"Nope, but uh mom? Is there a way we can switch Dick and I to public school this year?" She asked innocently.

"You know that isn't my choice. You have to ask dad about that."

"Ask dad about what?" Elliot said walking into the room kissing Lizzie on the head and Olivia on the lips.

"Liz and Dickie want to go to public school instead." Olivia said filling him a cup of coffee.

"You don't like private school anymore?" He asked. Lizzie shook her head no. "Well, we'll see ok?"

She responded with a nod. That's when Kathleen came down the stairs in a black shirt and a white skirt that went to her mid-thigh.

"Go change." Elliot said taking a sip of his coffee and reading the paper.

Kathleen for once obeyed with Olivia's help in her room. They picked out a shirt and shorts and headed downstairs. Grabbing her car keys, Olivia said. "Let's go Kathleen." She gave Lizzie a kiss on the head and Dickie a kiss on the cheek. When she go to Elliot, they said I love you and kissed.

When they got in the car, Olivia handed her the shirt and skirt she had to take off earlier. "Thanks Mom." She said kissing her cheek and slipping the skirt over her shorts and putting on the blouse on top of her shirt.

"Dad is picking you up Today. Make sure that you are wearing the clothes he saw you leave in." Olivia said pulling into one of the parking spaces. Olivia got out and walked towards one of the entrances and Kathleen another.

Kathleen made it to her first class on time for once. She sat in the back like usual. See Kathleen was popular; she went to parties where there was underage drinking and drugs. Her parents still don't know that she goes to parties. She had tons of friends. From the populars to the nerds.

She sat next to Brian Hampost, one of the hottest guys in the school and he smiled at her. This was going to be a good year.


	2. Lizzie

**This takes place about a week after the first day, Dickie and Lizzie have started their new pubic school.**

—

Lizzie walked into the cafeteria at her new public school. She had nowhere to sit. All of her friends went to her old private school this year. Lizzie was socially awkward while everyone else in her family were loud and friendly. She sighed as she got in the lunch line.

When she got out of the lunch line, she scanned the lunch room for a seat. She looked at a table where there were 5 girls sitting. They looked like the type that Lizzie was friends with. That's when she saw that there were 3 other girls that set down their trays. She let out a stressed out sigh. If she was going to find friends there was something she needed to do.

She set her tray down at an empty table and headed to the bathroom. When she got in the bathroom she took off her classes. She put in her hazel contacts. She took the bun out of her hair and let her natural curly hair fall. She smiled at herself and fixed her skirt a little by pulling it up and headed out of the bathroom.

She grabbed her tray and walked around the cafeteria. She felt all eyes on her. The thing that sucked, was that her brother didn't have the same lunch as her. A girl that looked like a cheerleader walked up to her the same time as a soccer player did.

"Hiya! I'm Addison!" Said the cheerleader girl. She had blonde hair that was in a bow made out of her hair. Lizzie had to hold in her laugh.

"Hey, I'm Kayleigh. We have an open seat if you want to sit with us?" She said pointing to her table and walking over to it.

"Sit with us." Addison said dragging me away. Lizzie felt bad so she gave Kayleigh a look and she shrugged.

"Sit with us tomorrow." She mouthed and she nodded back.

When she got to the table she sat down and everyone smiled at her. She felt really different. That's when she felt a tap on the shoulder and she turned around. That's when she met eyes with Dickie.

"Yes Dickie?" She asked.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"An outfit."

"Why the hell do you have your contacts in?" He whispered.

"Because I can." She said.

"Liz, all the guys are starring at you. I know I'm younger, but if they look at you one more time I will kick their ass." He said sternly.

"I'm just bringing out the real me."

"You are socially awkward." He whispered.

"No I'm not anymore. Now get to your class." She pushed him away.

When he left she turned back around to the table and started eating her salad. She took a sip of her milk and a bite of her apple. That's when all the questions started.

"He's cute!" Said a brown haired cheerleader. "I'm Marley."

"He's my twin brother." She said laughing.

"Oh my gosh! You guys look alike sort of." Said a cheerleader with Aqua eyes. "Like are you guys related by blood?"

"Nicole shut up!" A black haired girl said. "Gabriella. Aka Gabby. She's not the smartest. But you guys have the same eyes. And nose."

"Yea, my mom tells me that." Elizabeth said chuckling.

"You're Elizabeth Stabler right?" Addison said. "I know you, from the old private school."

"Really? That's actually really cool." Lizzie said laughing.

"Daniela is the name." said a girl with dark red hair standing up. "Come throw your trash away with me." She grabbed Lizzies hand and made her stand up.

They headed for the trashcans on the other side of the cafeteria. When they got there, Lizzie threw her milk in the recycling bin and threw all her food in the trash can it was supposed to be in. That's when a guy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Get away Ken." Daniela said laughing.

"Just trying to talk to the new chick Daniela." He said laughing. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Elizabeth Stabler." Lizzie said laughing.

"Can I call you Lia?"

"Dumbass, where did you get Lia from?" Daniela asked.

"Well, my sisters name is Elisabeth and we call her Lia." He said rolling his eyes.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Lizzie said.

"I'll take you." Daniela said grabbing her hand and taking her to the bathroom.

"Daniela Novak, I'm not a prep either don't worry." She said laughing.

"Hey, maybe we could be-"

"What friends? Of course. I'm not a stupid bitch and I'm socially awakward too." Daniela said laughing.

**End of chapter 2! I decided that I was going to do Casey's, Alex's and Melinda's daughters. But Alex's and Melinda's come in later. Go check out everyone's outfits from chapter 1 and Lizzie and Danielas from chapter 2. Link in my profile!**


	3. 21 years

**A/N: I am going to do first person POVS now. I've done it before and I am very used to it. So here we go, you will be introduced to Maureen and her colleagues. Also, its Bensler anniversary dinner, but the kids can bring 1 or do friends because they all moved to a different school so they want to meet the kids. Tons of characters in this chapter. Lizzie also dyed her hair blonde.**

**Maureen's P.O.V**

I walked through the hallway to get to my dorm. It was 5 on a Friday. I had just finished my classes for the day and I was going to my parents for dinner. I was bringing my best friend and my roommate named Amanda Warner. It was my parents' anniversary and they were going to meet my boyfriend Alex Porter.

I unlocked my door and headed inside setting my books on the coffee table. I went to the fridge and got out a water bottle. I sighed and turned on my curling iron. Tonight will be very stressful; my parents were meeting my boyfriend and my best friend.

"Hey!" I heard Amanda yell as she walked through the door. I smiled at her. "What time are we leaving?" She asked going to her closet.

"6:30. so you have an hour." I said finishing my last curl. I laughed as she rushed a put her straightener on.

"What time is Alexander coming?" She asked laughing. She was the only one that called him Alexander instead of Alex.

"Not sure!" I yelled applying my makeup.

At 6:15 Alex texted me.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant. ILY." The text said and I texted back a sure.

We arrived at the restaurant at 7 on time. Amanda and I locked arms and walked inside of "Jean Geroges." I smiled when I saw my mom, dad, siblings, their friends and Alex.

"Hey guys!" I said sitting down.

"Hey." Lizzie said and I looked at her. She dyed her hair blonde and she looked stunning.

"Why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves and who you are here for?" Mom said standing up. "I am Olivia Stabler and I am here for myself and my husband."

"Hello. My name is Jaylen Cabot. I am glad that Mr. and Mrs. Stabler have been together for 21 years. I am here for Kathleen." A blonde said standing up to speak, but then sitting down.

"Hello guys. My name is Nike Amaro. Cheers to you two for 21 years. And my friend here is obviously Dick Stabler." He said smirking and sitting down.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Stabler. Those are my parents right there. Congrats mom and dad." Lizzie said playing with her hair and sitting down.

"My name is Amanda Warner. A+ for you two! See that is a prime example of a good, healthy relationship. 21 years! Anyway, my best friend is Maureen."

"Hello! I am Daniela Novak. Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Stabler." She said handing them a present. "My friends here are both Dickie and Lizzie, but Lizzie is way better." Everyone started laughing when she sat down.

"Well hello. Thank you all for coming. I am Elliot Stabler. My beautiful wife Olivia means everything to me." He said sitting down kissing moms hand.

"I am Maureen Stabler. I drove here with my best friend. I am so glad my parents are together." I said sitting down.

"I am Alexander Jackson. Good job Mr. Stabler and Mrs. Stabler. I am here for my wonderful girlfriend Maureen." He said kissing my hand and my dad raised an eyebrow.

"Hiya. I'm Kathleen. Good job Mom and dad for putting up with each other this long." She said taking a sip of her water after.

"Well I'm last. Everyone raise your cups." I groaned and rolled my eyes. Everyone listened though. "Without these two people, I wouldn't be who I am. I wouldn't be the youngest of 4. I wouldn't be that really funny kid that everyone likes. I would be way different. Maybe I wouldn't be funny and nobody would like me. But Mom and dad, I truly thank you for everything you have done for us. And next time, get me a little brother yea? Cheers." He said clinking all of our glasses together. "Now can we eat?"

We got into the meal making small talk about the littlest of things. I noticed Nike starring at Lizzie and Daniela starring at Dickie. That must be weird. Having your twins best friend like you.

"So Lizzie, when did you dye your hair?" I asked her taking a sip of my water.

"Last night. I just thought why not I mean I think it looks fine." She said picking at her salad.

"It looks really nice Lizzie. Mom, dad I am dying my hair blue." Kathleen said.

"We will talk about that later." Dad said choking on his champagne.

"So Jaylen, your last name is Cabot?" Mom asks looking and Jaylen.

"Yep." Jaylen answers.

"Is your mom's name Alex?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Jaylen says smiling.

"Your mom and I were really good friends when we were young." I looked at Kathleen and they smiled at each other. Maybe they do have a good friendship.


	4. Flashbacks

**A/N: So I was thinking that maybe every other day I will post two updates, but I'm not sure. There might just not be a pattern but, I will update a lot. This chapter is a flashback of Olivia and Elliot. The flashback will probably be 2 chapters but I'll let you guys know in the end. Also they've known each other their whole middle and high school life. But never talked. That's why they don't know they lived in different cities because they went to the same school.**

**June 15,1983. Olivia's P.O.V**

I walked onto the beach with my best friend Alex and smiled. I was excited, it was the first day of summer and my best friend and I were at senior week. We graduated high school just 2 days ago. I smiled as she linked arms with me and we walked through the sand. That's when I felt a Frisbee hit me in the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelled turning around and seeing a Elliot runs towards me.

"Gosh, are you ok?" He said when he finally got to us.

"I'm fine." I stated obviously mad.

"I'm sorry about that. Stupid Brian over there doesn't know how to throw a Frisbee." He said chuckling and I just rolled my eyes. I grabbed Alex's hand and started dragging her away. "Wait where are you two going?"

"The hotel." I said still pulling her.

"Let us take you out to dinner to make up for it."

"Oooh dinner!" Alex said. "Come on Liv free food!" She started walking towards the guy and Brian and I followed.

We headed to his car and drove around OCMD looking. We decided on a nice little restaurant named "Nick's original house of ribs." When we got there Brian and Alex were already flirting so that meant they would end up sitting together and I had the jerk. I sat on the inside while he sat on the outside. I looked across the booth and I saw Alex and Brian flirting like crazy I just rolled my eyes.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asked me skimming his menu.

"I'm really craving French fries. Do they have those here?" I asked laughing.

"Yes Olivia. I came down here every year for 2 years, their burgers and fries are amazing together. You should get it." He told me.

"What are you two losers getting?" I asked Brian and Alex.

"Probably a milkshake to share. I'm getting ribs." Brian said smirking.

"I'm getting a salad and we are sharing a milkshake." Alex said smiling.

"You two should share a milkshake." Brian said making fake kissing noises.

"Go to Hell Brian." Elliot said giving him the finger.

"No, but Elliot we should. They are probably really big and I don't want one whole one to myself." I said smiling.

"Y-yea of course." He said shakily like he was nervous.

**Elliot's P.O.V**

That smile, man that smile! It's driving me crazy. She's beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, where did she come from? Heaven. She is probably the most stunning I've ever seen.

"Elliot, it's your turn to order." She stated grabbing my arm. Lord help me.

I ordered and we started making more small talk. It was basically about colleges and friends. I found out she was from Brooklyn. I smiled, I lived in Queens. We basically only lived 20 minutes from each other. I looked at Alex and Brian making out.

"Elliot." Olivia said in my ear.

"Yeah?" I said turning towards her.

"The foods been here for 3 minutes and you aren't eating." She said sipping out of one of the straws in the milkshake.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said grabbing a French fry." She smiled and took a bite of her burger.

"What were you thinking about?" She said after she swallowed. I shrugged. "I know what you were thinking about. You said something." She said smiling. "You really think I'm beautiful?" She whispered.

"You are." I said quietly.

She scooted closer to me and she grabbed my jaw in her hands and kissed me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and smiled against her lips. She was the first to pull away. She then kissed me again.

"Ok Love birds, its time to go. Curfew for the hotel is 10." Alex said standing up.

"You two go back we will meet up with you guys." They nodded and left. "Sneak out with me." I said grabbing her hand and leaving money on the table.

We headed to this spot I know. It was a water tower near the end of town. We climbed up and sat on top of it. We looked at the stars.

"Hey Elliot?" She tapped me on the shoulder. "Kiss me?" I kissed her passionately and she straddled me.

We both smiled and she wrapped her arms around my neck. It started getting intense when we started making out. She pulled away for a second and we went back to making out. Then we heard police sirens. We quickly climbed down the steps and got to the car and drove away. We got to the hotel and I walked her up to her room.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked me.

"I'll take you to Dinner. Be ready by8?" I said with my hands in my pockets. She nodded. "So?"

"So?" She said laughing before cupping my jaw and kissing me. "I'll see you tomorrow Elliot." She went into her room. I walked down to my room in the hotel and smiled. Tomorrow will be a good day.

**Olivia's P.O.V Next day 7:30.**

I just finished doing my hair. I smiled. Elliot was a sweetheart. I stood up and got in my dress and sandals. I put on light make up and played with my curled hair. I smiled and heard a knock on the door. Alex answered it.

"Hey Elliot. She's in the bathroom doing her makeup." I heard her say. "Brian." She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey." I said walking out.

"Hey loser." Brian said punching my shoulder.

"Go to hell Brian." I said laughing hitting his shoulder.

"Ok curfew is 12 Elliot, unless you call us. Treat her right." Alex said cuddling up to Brain.

"Got it Momma Cabot and Papa Cassidy." Elliot said laughing.

"Love you mom and dad." I said leaving with Elliot.

"Hey beautiful." He said once when we left the room.

"Hey handsome." I said kissing his cheek.

He let me to his truck where I saw a blanket and a basket in the bed of the truck. I got in his front seat and turned on the music. I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand. We drove onto the beach. We found a spot and parked the car. He got out and took my hand.

"Let's go." He said opening up the back of the truck and climbing in. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

He sat down on the blanket. I sat next to him. He started pulling the food out of the basket. I noticed that there was Egg salad, Potato salad, and other foods that I liked. He pulled out 2 beers and I smiled.

"I hope you don't mind about the alcohol." He said shyly.

"Don't worry about it." I said opening up a beer and taking a sip.

"So," He said taking a sip of his beer. "Tell me more about Olivia Benson."

"My middle name is Renee. I was born in Brooklyn. I want to be a teacher. And I want kids when I'm older." I stated. "Tell me more about Sexy Stabler."

"My middle name is Joseph. I was born in Queens. I want to be a detective. And I also want kids when I'm older." He answered and sipped his beer.

I ate some of the food. He made all of it and it tasted wonderful. He finished eating after I did. I finished my beer last. We laid down on the blanket and watched the stars.

"Olivia, I've spent these last 2 days with you. I've known you since middle school. Olivia I'm in love with you. I love your personality. You are stunning and perfect. Olivia I'm in love with you. I know I already said it, but god damn you are the sweetest person I know." He said smiling.

"Elliot I'm in love with you too." I said kissing him passionately.

We made out for a while and his hands started sliding up my thighs. I nodded into the kiss saying everything was alright. I started unbuttoning his polo. He kicked off his shoes and I did as well. I unbuckled his belt. And right from there, we didn't stop. All I remember after that is sneaking into the hotel.

** Elliot P.O.V 2 weeks later**

I still haven't told Olivia that I leave for the Marines in 2 says. We left OCMD and went back home. We hang out every night and so do Alex and Brian. She knows that I leave soon and she said I have to tell Olivia. Olivia and I ended up going all the way the night at the beach. Alex still doesn't know, neither does Brian.

I was telling Olivia at dinner tonight. We were staying at my house. I was cooking spaghetti and she knocked on the door. I opened it and she kissed me.

"Hey Beautiful." I said as she walked in.

"Hey handsome."

We started eating. When we finished I brought out the dessert. That's when I felt the little box in my pocket. I sighed. I knew right now was going to be the moment when I had to tell her.

"Olivia. I leave for the Marines in two days. I didn't want you to figure out this way. I'm so sorry. But Baby, will you marry me? I love you to death." I said pulling out the ring,

"W-what? You are going to the marines? And of course I'll marry you!" She was crying.

"Don't cry ok? I will write you a letter all the time. And when I get back the first time we will get married. Ok? I love you. We can plan when I am away. I'll let you know in my first letter when I can return. I'm sorry."

She nodded and I hugged her and held her close the whole night. We fell asleep on my bed. My promise means something to her and I am going to keep that promise.

**A/N: So I am going to split the flashback into 2 chapters. The next one will be their wedding when he gets back.**


	5. Wedding Bells

** So, just to let everyone know, all the kids parents knew each other, it's just that Alex was the only one brought up at the dinner. Olivia's mom wasn't raped at all and she was married and Olivia has a little brother. So here is chapter 5. Please read the A/N at the bottom. P.S Munch is their age not way older.**

**Alex's P.O.V New York June 20****th****, 1984**

The wedding so far was beautiful. Olivia looked amazing. Her dress was a beautiful blue, and his tux, a brown one. Their wedding is based off of their eye colors, Blue and Brown. Brian is the Best man and I am the Maid of Honor. Brian is wearing the opposite of Elliot and I am wearing the opposite of Olivia.

I stood in the guy's room with Casey fixing all of their ties. Elliot and Brain are in the bathroom. Fin told me that Elliot was nervous and he was shaking. I sighed and grabbed Casey. We both knocked on the bathroom door and heard the water running. I opened the door.

"Johnathan, I told you to leave us-" Elliot said turning towards us sighing. "I'm nervous."

"Elliot, you love Olivia right?" I asked starring at him.

"Have since the moment I laid eyes on her in 7th grade." He answered looking down.

"So marry her! You know you are in love, so why not make the most of it!" I said smacking him and walking out.

We got back to Olivia's room. All we had to do was wait for Elliot to be ready. We all knew they were going to get married. He knew that she loved him, an she knew that he loved her. It was just all the stress that he was going through to make this day perfect for her. He's been trying so hard, just to show her that she's a princess.

There was a knock on the door. It was Munch. He asked for me and we went out into the hallway. Where he kissed me. He kissed me passionately. This has been happening for the last 2 months. Brain and I ended up just staying friends.

I pulled away first. "John!" I whispered yelled.

"What?" He said smiling.

"We can't let people know, especially not Brain." I answered laughing into his chest.

"No one will find out Cabot." He said kissing my head and leaving.

I turned around and saw Casey. She had a stunned look on her face. She kept opening and closing her mouth like she was trying to find the right things to say. She looked me straight in the eye. She sighed. "Cabot, what have you got yourself in to?" She asked rubbing her forehead and walking away.

I walked back in the room where all the girls were. I took a sip of champagne and smiled. Olivia looked stunning. There was another knock on the door. Casey opened it and it was Fin.

"It's time." He said walking away.

We all walked out to the hallway in front of the doors to the isle. We all stood with who we were supposed to walk with. I was with Brain, Melinda with Fin, Casey with John, and Nick with Amanda.

The music started playing and Fin and Melinda started walking down the aisle. Then it was Casey and Munch, then Amanda and Nick. I knew it was time for Brain and I. We started walking down the aisle smiling and when we got to where Elliot was he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Cabot." He whispered.

"Your welcome Elliot." I said patting him on the chest.

I smiled as Elliot's 5 year old sister started walking down the aisle. Her name was Annabella and she had blonde hair that went to her mid back. She smiled and started throwing flowers down the aisle and smiled. I leaned over to Elliot. "She's so adorable."

"That's my step-mom for you" He said laughing.

That's when he saw Liv, his heart stopped and he gasped. He cupped his mouth and nose in his hands and I saw the tears in his eyes. He bit his lip and smiled at her. They made eye contact and he mouthed something to her and she mouthed it back.

When she got to where he was standing he kissed her. It was her last kiss as Olivia Benson. She stood next to him. And the priest started saying the normal. That's when it came to vows. Elliot turned towards Olivia.

"Well, I love you. Olivia Renee. You know that. I met you in seventh grade Liv. You were my science partner for about 3 days, and then you thought I was weird so you moved. You won Prom queen at the senior prom. I wanted to go with you, but my best friend back there asked you. When we hung out the whole week at OCMD, I knew that you were the one. The fact that you stayed with me the whole time I was there. I thank you. Olivia, I love you. You are the one." He said sliding the ring on her finger. "Oh yeah, and I do."

"Elliot. My best friend, My buddy, the guy I fell in love with at the prom after party. You were wasted off your ass. You probably don't remember our conversation. We talked about you and I. We talked about how we both wanted the same amount of kids. And we both talked about how we wanted to adopt a kid someday. You told me you loved me, but I thought you were so wasted what you were saying wasn't true. But, Elliot here we are. Me standing here and you standing there. Elliot, I am in love with you." She said sliding the ring on his finger. "And only you will hear me say I do."

They kissed. The kissed lasted about a minute. Her veil ended up falling off, which Amanda picked up. They pulled away and smiled.

**September 14****th**** 1985 Olivia's P.O.V**

Elliot has been out of the Marines for about 3 weeks now. Just three weeks! How could this happen? I have been sitting in the bathroom for the last 10 minutes with my head in my hands. I heard the timer go off. I flipped all three over.

3 positive signs.

**A/N: And that is how we got Maureen! Lol. But I want you guys to start telling me in the reviews who you want the next chapter to be on! I love you all reading this and following me and the story!**


	6. Movies

**A/N: So sorry for the in convince, I changed Lizzie's person she looked like to AnnaSophia Robb, I just thought it fit her better. I also changed Kathleen to the old Miley Cyrus. ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Thanks and Enjoy.**

**Lizzie's P.O.V Queens NY**

I was walking home from school with Daniela. We were talking about how she had a crush on Dickie's friend Alex. Well she was talking about him. All I was doing was laughing and telling her he's disgusting.

We walked through the doors of the Wendy's. We sat in the corner of the restaurant and ate our frostys. We were talking about the new movies we wanted to go see. We decided that we would go see Mean Girls when it came out in the movie theaters.

When we were down, her mom came and picked us up. She drove me home and I walked inside to notice I was the only one home. I grabbed my laptop and logged onto Myspace. I looked through my profile when the front door opened. It was Dickie and Nike.

"Hey sis." Dickie said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Liz." Nike said patting my shoulder and following Dickie.

"Richard!" I yelled walking in the kitchen.

"Yes?" He said sipping out of the orange juice carton.

"Don't drink out of the carton." I said grabbing the carton.

"Yeah, whatever. Kathleen is taking us at 8." He said to both Nike and I.

"Taking us where?" I asked crossing my arms.

"The movies. You are going with Nike and I am going with Maria." He answered reaching for a granola bar.

"I never agreed." I said laughing.

"Well we are going. Go call Maria to come over." He said grabbing my shoulders and shoving me out the door.

I walked upstairs. On my way up I grabbed the house phone out of mom and dad's room. I headed to my room in the attic. I sat on my bed and started getting ready after I called Maria.

I slipped on my pair of jeans when I heard a knock on my door. The door opened and Kathleen walked in. She sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a pretty shirt that was in her closet.

"It's your first date." She said softly.

"It isn't a date Kathleen. I'm just being Maria's wing person to my brother." I said laughing and straitening my hair.

"Well, Nike is being the wing man for Dickie. So, it is a date." She giggled and I finished my hair.

I got up and put the shirt on. I groaned and put on my shoes that matched the pink shirt. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I was really pale.

"You know what makes you unpale? Makeup." Kathleen said pulling her makeup bag out of her purse. I groaned.

When she was done I looked like a mini her. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Maybe this is a date. Maybe it's not. But whatever it is I look hot.

I headed downstairs and got in the car. Dickie was sitting in the front seat. I sat in the back with Nike and Maria. We pulled up to the movie theater and got out. We bought the tickets and headed inside. We sat in the back row and watched the movie. The movie we watched was White Chicks. It was so funny.

Kathleen dropped Nike and Maria off first at their house. We walked them to their door.

"Bye Nike." I said smiling and hugging him.

That's when he grabbed my waist and pulled me in. He kissed me. My first kiss was with my brother's best friend. I kissed him back. I was the first to pull away.

"Night Liz." He said walking in the house. I stood there with my finger to my lips.

**Olivia's P.O.V Keywest Florida**

I had recently gotten out of the shower in our beach house. Elliot and I had decided to get away for the week. I got dressed in my pajamas and climbed in bed. Elliot was at the store getting food for the morning. I yawned and stood up. He had to know. I had to tell him when he got home tonight.

I headed downstairs and got water out of the fridge. I heard the front door open and footsteps coming towards me. I could tell it was him He set the bags down on the counter and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed up my neck to my ear.

"Hey beautiful." Elliot said resting his head on my shoulder. I turned around in his arms.

"Hi handsome." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You are perfect." He said kissing me.

I pulled away and started looking through the bag for food. Macaroni and Cheese and got out a pot. I got out all of the ingredients needed. I smiled and started cooking.

"So Elliot." I started.

"Mmm?" He said putting away the groceries.

"Would you want another kid?"

"Of course I would. Why?"

"If we had another kid would you want a boy or girl?" I said mixing the ingredients.

"Defiantly a boy. Dickie and I are tired of all girls. Why?" He said laughing.

"What would we name him?" I questioned pouring the mac and cheese in a bowl for both of us. I started making the hot dogs.

"Owen maybe? Charlie? I don't know why are you asking Liv?" He answered giving me a water bottle.

"I was just wondering. What if it was a girl?" I asked innocently.

"Eva, or Maya." He said grabbing the mac and cheese and the hot dogs.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said kissing his cheek.

"Is there something you aren't telling me Olivia?" He asked sincerely.

"Elliot." I breathed. "I'm pregnant."

I heard his class of ice tea fall and hit the floor. He was shocked.

"You are pregnant?" He asked.

**Guys! I need your help. As we all now know Liv is pregnant with #5! I need to know if you guys want the kid to be a boy or girl. I know I want Eli defiantly. But it's going to be another set of twins. So give me your advice! Also! I need you guys to tell me what you want the next chapter to be about. I am not planning on doing a Throwback for a while. **

**NIGYMF**


	7. Green eyes

**Dickie's P.O.V**

I stood getting ready for the dance with Nike. We were going to the dance with our respective dates, as dad would say. Speaking of mom and dad, Mom's 4 months pregnant with Twins. They can't tell what genders yet until this weekend. She's been really excited. She wants another boy and another girl. I hope I have a little brother because it's annoying being the only guy.

Even though our families are really close, Dad had to have a talk with Nike. Nike's taking Lizzie to the dance, which is good because it's there like 1 month or something. I mean, am I supposed to feel awkward? My best friend is going to a dance with my twin? Maybe that's not weird, but it is to me!

She's excite though. She's wanted this for a while. Her with cheerleading squad and him with Soccer, they don't really get to spend time together. The only bad thing about this dance is the fact that Kathleen's going too because of us being in the high school with her, which she hates.

6:30 rolled by and I knew it was almost time. Nike and I headed downstairs. I smiled as I looked at Maria. We have been together for a month. I kissed her cheek while Lizzie walked down with Kathleen and Dani. They went to their dates to get photos.

I looked at Kathleen and smiled. My older sister looked flawless. I mean I guess since it was the Winter dance she had to look perfect. This including the fact that she rented a limo. She wanted her senior year to be worth it.

I looked at Lizzie and grinned. My twin looked better than I ever would. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled in Nikes arms. She kissed his cheek for one of the pictures, and I knew she was happy with my best friend.

We ended up arriving at the school around 7. I smiled seeing all my friends sitting at a table waiting for the four of us to come over. We sat down and listened to the principal talk about useless information that we already knew.

**Maureen's P.O.V**

I walked into my dorm-room on a Friday night. I sat down at the counter and heard my phone ringing. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID to see it was Amanda. I answered it right away.

"Yes?" I asked walking to the fridge.

"Call Alex!" She yelled into the phone.

"Why?" I asked tapping my foot.

"Because I have a date and we need to make it double!" I sighed.

"Fine, only because the two of us had plans. Where should I meet you?"

"Olive Garden."

"Ok. What time?"

"8."

"Alright bye!"

"Bye."

I sent Alex a quick text and started getting ready. I smiled as I got into my dress and did my hair. I hopped into my car and started driving through the streets of Hudson. I pulled up in front of Olive Garden and got out. I looked at my watch to see 8:20. I groaned and went inside.

I looked around the restaurant. I couldn't find her. That's when I saw her walking out of the bathroom to the table where Matt and Alex were sitting. I walked over and kissed Alex's cheek and sat down. Amanda had told me that she had ordered me my usual which was chicken alfredo.

I started thinking about my day tomorrow. I had to drive 2 ½ hours back home. Mom and dad are finding out the gender of my new siblings. Mom and dad were happy that it was another set of twins. Lizzie was happy that she has a very high chance of having a little sister, and Dickie felt happy about the same thing, but brother wise.

I was happy that I had more siblings on the way. It would help me get ready for what I am majoring in. I decided a while back that I wanted to be daycare teacher. And I'm going for it. My whole life I have watched Dickie and Lizzie grow. I've watched Kathleen being born. I've witnessed Uncle Brain reconnect with his son Michael. I've watched everyone with their families.

I started eating. After dinner I headed home to my apartment to pack for the week. I was staying at mom and dads for 3 days, and then the whole family is going to the PA Mountains for the rest of the week. We were staying at this indoor waterpark place called Great Wolf Lodge.

I ended up on the road at about 11 the next morning. And of course, I hit traffic. I pulled over at a Wawa because I needed gas. I walked into pay and I accidently bumped into someone which caused me to drop my wallet. We both bent down at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." I said looking into his eyes and my heart stopped.

Everything about him was perfect. His eyes were a bright green and his hair was dirty blond and spiked up. His teeth were perfectly straight and white, and then if you looked at me with my hair in a bun and my sweatpants rolled.

"It's fine." He said chuckling handing me my phone and wallet.

"You sure?" I looked at the coffee that spilled from him.

"Positive." He said heading for the door.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked.

"Brandon Michales." He said leaving and I stood there.

I paid for my gas and was back on the road. I couldn't keep him out of my head. What am I saying? I have Alex! I just can't do that to him. I'm not that bad of a person.

I pulled into mom and dad's driveway at 2. I used my key and let myself into the house. In the next hour we were all in the living-room about to hear the gender's and the names that they wanted to use.

"Guys. The twins are doing fine. Your father and I agreed on if it's a boy we want to name him Elliot Joseph Stabler JR." She handed me a sonogram. "Everyone say hi to your baby brother."

"Yes!" Dickie said happily.

"Now your father and I decided if it was a girl we had to choose between two names. The first one is Gabrielle Patrice Stabler. We like this name because Gabrielle means Women of God. The second name is Casandra Nicole Stabler. Uncle Ryan likes this one because it was a really good friends of his name. Now we told him if he has a daughter he could name her this, but he doesn't want to. Everyone say hi to-"

**Like this ending or naw? Anyway I really like the name Gabrielle for the daughter's name. What do you guys think it should be? I'm not updating unless I get voting on Cassandra and Gabrielle! Enjoy and Review!**


	8. New Jersey

******A/N: So my decision for the new Stabler girl is found out in this chapter.**

******Kathleen's P.O.V**

**"****Look at Gabrielle Patrice Stabler." Mom said curling up next to dad. I took the picture smiling. **

**Right there was my new little sister. I looked at the one of Elliot and smiled. That was my new little brother. As I looked at these photos, I thought of one thing, we are going to have to move. I don't know where to, but it would have to happen. I would feel better if we moved to a different school, maybe even a different state, but what about Maureen.**

** "****Mom, what about our living arrangements, what are we going to do?" Dickie piped in.**

** "****Well, your father and I have been thinking, and he wants to move out of New York. Now you are probably wondering, what about his job and what about your friends. Well, your dad is planning on driving there and back every day. And Grandpa Cragen said that IAP doesn't mind paying your father more for commute." She said with a sigh.**

** "****What about all my friends?" Lizzie questioned with narrow eyes.**

** "****You can make new friends. And every weekend, we will drive you guys back up here." Dad said smiling.**

** "****Is anyone else thinking what I am?" Maureen asked.**

** "****What's that?" Mom replied.**

** "****Where is it?" **

** "****New Jersey. We will visit it on the way back from the mountains ok?" Mom stated standing up and walking towards their room to pack.**

******Maureen's P.O.V**

******4 days later, Poconos PA.**

**The ride up was annoying. All Lizzie and Dickie did was fight and annoy each other. This caused Mom and dad to fight over something stupid, so I put my headphones in about 1/3rd way through.**

**As we pulled up to Great Wolf Lodge, mom was ignoring dad. Dad didn't think mind tho. He knew it was just because of the hormones. Dad found parking and we brought our bags inside. **

**Dad had got us a dolly for our bags. We put our bags on as mom got us our room. Mom led us to our room which fit us perfectly. There were 4 beds, so that meant the Kathleen and I would share. **

**As I set my stuff down, Mom and dad were nowhere to be seen. They had a room. I told Lizzie and Dickie to shut up as I put my ear to the door. All I heard was talking. It was whispers though. I let it go and sat on my bed.**

******1 month after the trip**

******Lizzie's P.O.V**

**We pulled up to the beautiful house in New Jersey. I was the only one who really didn't care about this move so much. The house looked nice from the outside. All that mattered to me, was that my family was all together. **

**I got out of the car first and ran inside. I looked around, the house was huge. I smiled and looked at the rooms. It was 7 rooms and it was definitely right for the family.**

**I walked up to mom and grabbed my bags as I started for my room. I picked one with a great view. I started unpacking and I looked at my room. I thought of the fact that, what if no one likes me here? **

** "****That won't happen." I whispered to myself. "I will be liked. I guarantee it." **

**I started unpacking and putting things in drawers. I hung up my skirts and dresses. I picked out my outfit for the day and smiled.**

**I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I took a look in the mirror and smiled at the outfit I was wearing. I sighed as I headed downstairs for the first day of school in New Jersey. Dad had already left for work and mom was asleep.**

**Kathleen was at the kitchen counter eating breakfast quietly. I sat down next to her and she sighed. She wasn't that ok with the move. She sat in her room for the whole weekend when we got back from the mountains.**

** "****Whats wrong?" I said getting up and grabbing a banana.**

** "****I just miss the old place." She looked around the kitchen.**

** "****I do too. This could be great though! We can make new friends! Branch out to more people! Aren't you happy?" I said before taking a bite of a banana.**

** "****What if everyone thinks I'm a bitch?" She looked down.**

** "****Then they can suck your ass! Fuck them Kathleen." I stated.**

** "****Can you two shut up?" Dickie questioned approaching us in his outfit for the day.**

** "****Shut up Dickwad." Kathleen said putting her bowl in the sink and soaking it in water. "Whenever you two kids are ready we can go."**

**Dickie grabbed an apple and headed to the car. I followed and got in the back seat. As we pulled up, Kathleen found her parking spot that they assigned her. We got out and walked into the main office.**

**I got my schedule and headed for my first class. I bumped into this tall guy and groaned as his books dropped. I picked up his books for him as i felt someone smack my ass. I turned around and this guy stood there smirking.**

** "****How about I take you to the janitors closet?" He winked.**

** "****How about I sue you for sexual harassment? My dad's a a SVU cop." I crossed my arms over my chest.**

** "****Nice New York accent. It's hot." He walked away smirking and I gave hi the finger and continued onto class.**

**As I took a seat all these girls were giving me dirty looks. Of course, the new girl gets dirty looks because she's new. I just pulled out my binder and started taking notes.**

** "****Kids, we have a new student today. Her name is Lizzie Stabler. She is from Manhattan. Lizzie stand up please." I stood up and heard someone laugh. "Tell us something about you."**

** "****Well I have a twin brother. 2 older sisters and 1 younger sister and 1 younger brother. My parents spend too much time together." That caused laughs. "My dad's a cop in New York still. Um, my mom was originally a cop and then she went back to school for teaching and she's pregnant. Don't ask me how they found time." I scoffed which people laughed again. "So that's me Lizzie Stabler." I sat down and felt someone tap my shoulder.**

** "****I know your dad is a cop and all, but how about you and your brother come to a part Friday night?" A girl with blonde girl asked me and handed me her number. "Text me."**

******A/N: I thought you guys would want to see what the house looked liked, so here! homedetails/7-Perrine-Cir-Perrineville-NJ-08535/39338035_zpid/**


End file.
